Heartstrings
by Athenatics26
Summary: Seorang putri mahkota dari negeri penyihir muncul tiba-tiba ketika Naruto Uzumaki hampir mati karena preman jalanan. Berbagai rintangan dan hal tak terduga akan mulai mewarnai hari-hari sang lelaki pirang bersama sang putri dalam menyelesaikan wasiat sang raja penyihir.


**_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_Fantasy, Adventure, slight Romance_**

**_._**

**_Seorang putri mahkota dari negeri penyihir muncul tiba-tiba ketika Naruto Uzumaki hampir mati karena preman jalanan. Berbagai rintangan dan hal tak terduga akan mulai mewarnai hari-hari sang lelaki pirang bersama sang putri dalam menyelesaikan wasiat sang raja penyihir._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Athenatics26 presented_**

**_._**

**_Heartstring_****_s_**

**_._**

**_Part 1_**

**_" A Princess from Another World "_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kau bisa menyebutnya, _hikikomori_. _Yeah_, dia tak akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti nama pengganti sosoknya sebagai manusia. Dia bukan orang yang berharap untuk kau temui. Maksudnya, dia hanya seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang masih bermasalah dengan skripsinya. Siapa yang berharap ingin bertemu dengan lelaki sepertinya? Atau berkencan?

Malam ini seperti malam sebelumnya. Pulang dengan kekecewaan ketika usulan judulnya ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya terkulai lemas menggenggam lembaran kertas yang habis dikepal. Apa lagi yang harus ia sampaikan kepada sang nenek yang sudah lama menampungnya untuk hidup? Mungkin wanita tua yang mulai rabun itu tidak akan memarahi cucunya. Tapi rasa tidak enak itu tidak akan melepaskan Naruto. Tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang. Akan terus membelenggunya dalam penjara rasa bersalah.

Jalan sepi, lampu temaram, dan siluet hewan pengerat yang berlari. Sesaat dunia seolah menjadi tempat yang tenang. Tenang dan mencekam. Naruto terlalu lelah hingga dunia seolah hanyalah ruang hampa. Hanya ada dirinya.

Hingga tiga sosok itu menyentaknya. Mengembalikannya kesadarannya bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap tiga sosok yang satu spesies dengannya. Dari tatapan mereka, jelas bahwa ketiga orang itu tidak mau menyemangatinya.

"Hei, bocah. Punya sesuatu yang berharga?"

Naruto menjawab dengan tegas. "Tidak. Kecuali kau mau ambil draft skripsiku yang ditolak silakan saja."

"Wah, wah, aku suka gaya bicaramu jagoan." Tanganya terulur kebelakang, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang kini ia todongkan pada Naruto.

"Kalian, tahan dia."

Naruto mendecak. Ia memutar arah kemudian memacu larinya sekencang mungkin. Melewati lorong-lorong sempit dengan tiga sosok manusia yang mengejarnya di belakang. Namun saat ini, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Lorong buntu.

"Sialan!"

"Hentikan permainan kucing dan tikus ini, bocah. Serahkan saja apa yang kami minta."

"Apa yang kalian tidak pahami dari ucapanku? Aku bilang aku tidak punya apa-apa."

"Tahan dia."

Melancarkan perlawanan sementara namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto kalah jumlah dan kalah dalam kekuatan.

"Mungkin kau tidak punya uang atau sesuatu yang berharga. Tapi organ tubuhmu pasti akan bernilai lumayan."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Benarkah semenyedihkan ini? Sanggupkah ia menghadap orang tuanya nanti?

_"Water style : monster wave."_

Secara misterius gelombang air yang begitu besar tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam mereka berempat. Naruto terlepas dari jeratan dan ikut tenggelam dalam gelombang misterius itu. Sesaat air mulai surut, ia terbatuk. Mengeluarkan air yang seolah memenuhi paru-parunya.

_"Yin style : soul prison."_

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara rapalan mantra entah dari mana. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah ketiga preman di depannya itu kini seolah tercekik, mengerang keras seolah akan memuntahkan rohnya. Beberapa detik berlangsung, ketiganya terkulai dengan mata membelalak.

"Kurasa itu hukuman yang pantas bagi manusia yang keji."

Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok perempuan dengan pakaian aneh seperti akan mengikuti festival halloween menghampirinya. Masih dengan posisi tangan dan lutut yang bertumpu serta air yang menetes dari rambutnya, Naruto membuka suara.

"Siapa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto waspada.

Perempuan berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum. Membuat Naruto semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Berbagai kejadian aneh tadi cukup membuat otaknya berimajinasi.

Apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi?

Ya, Naruto baru saja berpikir. Mungkin saja ia terhisap ke dunia lain sama seperti kisah tokoh fiktif utama yang tersedot ke dunia antah berantah di mana ia temukan di beberapa komik.

"Ah, ya." Perempuan itu berucap.

"Aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tidak akan bertanya lagi dari mana perempuan itu tahu namanya. Dua kejadian anomali berturut-turut sudah menjelaskan sebagian besar jati diri sosok berambut pirang platina itu. Jelas dia bukan manusia biasa. Dan anehnya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi.

"Aku putri mahkota kerajaan Castaneoventris. Shion P. Castaneoventris. Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan wasiat Raja Castaneoventris XII kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto bangkit, menatap lurus orang asing di depannya itu. Semua nama yang disebutkan begitu asing di telinga sang Uzumaki.

"Lalu ... di manakah letak kerajaan yang kau maksud itu, Putri?"

Kembali rapalan mantra mengalir. Hingga timbullah sebuah hologram yang lumayan besar di hadapan Naruto. Apa yang pemuda itu lihat adalah peradaban yang begitu asing. Struktur bangunan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Serta langit yang berbeda.

"Dunia sihir."

Sang putri menaikkan tangannya, melakukan sejumlah gerakan yang berpengaruh langsung terhadap hologram di depannya itu. Kemudian, mulailah ia mendongeng. Namun dongeng ini bukanlah kisah fiksi meskipun Naruto terus berusaha menganggapnya demikian.

"Seratus abad yang lalu, dunia manusia dan dunia sihir dihubungkan oleh sebuah portal yang memungkinkan penduduk dari kedua alam saling berinteraksi secara langsung. Dulu, manusia dan penyihir hidup berdampingan dan tidak saling mengganggu. Hingga terjadi sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan konflik di antara keduanya."

Naruto menyimak gambaran dalam hologram itu.

"Seorang manusia membuka kitab terlarang di kastil agung dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan ras penyihir. Ia berbuat kekacauan dimana-mana. Namun, hal itu bisa diatasi dengan segel penjara darah yang dilakukan sekelompok dewan penyihir. Dengan mengorbankan nyawa, mereka berhasil mencabut kekuatan yang tertanam dalam tubuh anak manusia itu. Tentunya hal ini menyebabkan ketidakpercayaan antara kedua belah pihak. Dunia sihir menganggap bahwa manusia telah mengkhianati persetujuan perdamaian. Maka dari itu para penyihir pun mengambil tindakan dengan menyerang manusia."

Shion menghela nafas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sepuluh tahun perang berkepanjangan antar ras penyihir dan ras manusia, dibuatlah satu perjanjian. Antara wakil manusia dan wakil penyihir yang disaksikan oleh wakil dari langit. Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak saling mengganggu dan menutup portal demi keamanan kedua belah pihak. Hingga doktrin tentang keberadaan penyihir mengilang dari pikiran masyarakat bumi."

Hologram itu pun lenyap. Bersamaan ketika sang putri menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi ... apa masalahnya?"

Sorot tajam terpancar jelas dari kedua mata sang putri mahkota. Naruto mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Walaupun sedari tadi kejanggalan itu telah terjadi.

"Ayahku, Raja Castaneoventris XII menduga adanya konspirasi dibalik perang antar ras penyihir dan manusia. Ada sekelompok penyihir yang memanfaatkan seorang manusia untuk mencuri kitab terlarang itu. Di mana yang bisa membukanya hanya manusia dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai tumbal bijuu. Mereka akan diberkahi kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, mengerikan, sekaligus paling gelap. Hati mereka akan diliputi kebencian yang teramat dalam. Mereka akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depan mereka. Barulah kitab terlarang akan terbuka, dan ilmu-ilmu di dalamnya dapat di akses."

"Lalu?"

"Namun sebelum mengungkap hal itu, Ayahku meninggal dan menyisakan wasiat yang dia tulis dengan darah. Sebuah simbol pengikat serta pesan yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus ke dunia manusia dan mencari sukarelawan untuk menyegel kitab terlarang itu. Karena hanya manusia yang dapat membuka dan menyegelnya. Sekarang ini, kami masih bisa meredam kekuatan yang selalu ingin lepas dari kitab itu. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena itu kami harus menyegelnya atau kejadian mengerikan akan terulang lagi."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Wow ... tunggu, jangan bilang kalau aku ...," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Shion mengangguk. "Itu benar, Uzumaki-san. Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari wasiat Ayah."

"Wo wo wow ... tahan di sana, Yang Mulia. Kenapa harus aku dan apa yang kau lihat dariku sampai-sampai kau meminta tolong pada lelaki menyedihkan yang bahkan belum mendapat judul untuk skripsinya ini? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi, untuk membantumu melaksanakan wasiat Ayahmu itu ... kurasa tidak. Maaf mengecewakanmu, Yang Mulia, tapi aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan segala hal merepotkan," papar Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bahkan, jika skripsi sialan itu bukanlah penentu kelulusan, aku juga tidak mau susah-susah mengerjakannya. Aku ingin masa depan yang biasa saja. Mendapat pekerjaan dan membantu nenek. Aku tidak berniat menjadi pahlawan yang artinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawa atau bahkan sesuatu yang lain. Maaf ... tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku pergi."

Naruto berbalik, melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan sang putri.

"Uzumaki-san," panggil Shion. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti.

"Kumohon. Sebagai seorang putri mahkota, aku memohon kepadamu. Bekerja samalah denganku."

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu ...,"

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat hal apa lagi yang dilakukan perempuan misterius itu. Tubuhnya membeku menatap sang putri yang berlutut.

"Bukan sebagai seorang putri mahkota, tetapi seorang penyihir ... aku memohon kepadamu, Uzumaki-san."

Lelaki pirang itu memejamkan mata, memijit pangkal hidungnya kemudian mendengus keras-keras.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Harusnya kau mengerti perkataanku. Atau harus kujabarkan lebih sederhana lagi? Mau kau berlutut, mau kau bunuh diri aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya. Itu keputusanku," tukas Naruto.

Melihat keteguhan hati Naruto, sorot Shion berubah sendu. Ia kembali berdiri dan membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Itu keputusanmu dan aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja atau segera kembali ke duniamu. Kau akan dapat masalah jika berlama-lama di sini."

Shion menghela nafas. Membuat portal di udara. Sebelum memasuki portal itu, ia menoleh pada Naruto. Lalu berbalik dan menghilang bersama portal. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Ada-ada saja semua keanehan yang menghampirinya hari ini.

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku harus segera mencari judul yang tepat."

Lelaki itu lalu menyaksikan semburat yang muncul di ufuk timur. Panik, ia menepuk dahinya.

"Sial! Sudah pagi. Aku harus segera pulang."

**_To be Continue_**


End file.
